Blooded Love
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: Not really sure where this came from...Anyways, Misto, believing he has lost the cat he loves, goes for a walk. Unfortunately, this walk could turn deadly...Eventual  slash. Don't like, don't read. T for gore and Macavity.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...dunno where this came from...but it's here...so don't hate it? Or something like that. Me no own, you no sue.**

Misto looked sadly at the ground, ignoring the faint sound of music coming from somewhere in the Yard. He didn't really know what the Tribe was celebrating, but he knew he didn't want to be a part of it. Not when he was in so much pain. The short tuxedo racked his brain, trying to figure out when this decent into the Basements had started, but he came up empty. All he knew was that sometime between the Jellicle Ball last year, and this years Ball, he had fallen for a most unreachable Jellicle. And it hurt.

He had seen her with him. And in that instant, he knew that he had lost. She had been sitting so close to him, almost on top of him. The looks she had been giving him...there had to be something there. He had known, right from the first moment he had realized his feelings, that anything between them was impossible, but there had still been a spark of hope...that had been destroyed now. Any chance, even slim as it had been, that they could have been together was crushed as firmly as the law in Macavity's grasp.

As if Misto's thoughts had summoned the Napoleon of Crime, there was a shattering of glass and the ginger fiend stood in the clearing Misto had been about to enter. Misto froze, hoping that his black coat would allow him to blend into the shadows of the pile he stood next to. He held his breath, calling himself all kinds of idiot. He had known that Macavity would be furious with his rescue of Old Deuteronomy at the Ball, yet he had still gone and walked alone, in the dark, away from the Tribe. As the Hidden Paw looked straight at him and smiled nastily, Misto's eyes slowly closed and a tear slid down his face. He never saw the henchcat who knocked him out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Misto finally awoke, he was chained to a wall, his arms over his head and covered with iron (the only thing that could stop him using his magic). He looked around, not needing to to know where he was. His heart sank. It was likely he would die there, without ever getting to say goodbye to anyone...or even his love...A few more tears slid down his face.

"Well, well, well. It seems the great Magical Mr. Mistoffelees is not as brave as he would appear." Misto didn't bother to look up at Macavity.

"I do not cry from fear, Macavity. I cry because I know what will most likely happen to me, and I just wish I could have said good-bye." Macavity chuckled cruelly.

"So you've given up. I wonder...could it be because you've lost her to him? Oh, don't look surprised my dear magician. I've known about the crush you've had on Bombalurina for a long, long time. How it must hurt, never being able to tell her. To see her always pass over you and fawn over the Rum Tum Tugger. To see her tonight, unable to look away from him. How painful it must be fore you, to know you've lost her forever. Am I right?" Misto smiled sadly.

"No." Macavity frowned, then shrugged.

"Well, it matters not. You will be in enough pain to suit me soon enough." He stepped forward, unsheathing his claws. "Now, what should I do first to make you scream, hmm?"

* * *

Tugger looked round the clearing, still not seeing the one person he most wanted there that night. He ignored Bomba's blathering beside him, and how she would occasionally brush against him, trying to get him to keep his mind on her. He blinked in surprise as she pulled away, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with you, Tugger? Do you not hear me talking?"

"No. Sorry, Bomba, but I've kinda got something a bit more important on my mind."

"Like what? This secret 'love' you've mentioned? Please," She scoffed. "I know you Tugger. You flirt, you tease, you _don't_ fall in love." Tugger frowned, pulling away from her and standing up.

"For your information, Bombalurina, I can fall in love. I can and I have. Why do you think I've never done anything more then flirt? It's because my heart was stolen years ago, by someone I know I could never have." Bomba rolled her eyes.

"Like that's going to make me believe you. You're the Rum Tum Tugger, who couldn't you have?" Tugger closed his eyes, dropping back down and staring sadly at a bonfire someone had started in the middle of the clearing.

"Him, apparently." He said quietly.

"Him?"

"Oh, come off it, Bomba!" he sighed in exasperation, staring at her irritatedly. "You know I'm bi, why is it so surprising?"

"Because you never flirt with any of the toms!"

"Because they're all either straight or not interested. I'd rather not waste my time when I'm only going to get insulted for my efforts, thank you very much."

Bombalurina opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a scream from Demeter, who was had shot to her feet and was staring out of the clearing with horror. Coricopat and Tantomile were also standing, and had the same expressions. Munkustrap quickly moved many of the Tribe behind him, to the opposite side of the fire and as far away from whatever it was as possible. Tugger moved till he was standing behind his cousin, both toms ready to defend their Tribe. Slowly, the figure entered the clearing, coming right up to the bonfire. Demeter whimpered and started to head toward the figure, only to be held back by Bombalurina. Admetus and Plato restrained the Mystic twins, who looked terrified and ready to go kill someone at the same time.

A few steps away, the figure stopped and both Munku and Tugger became less defensive. Though the figure was covered in black fur, they could still make out some blood, especially on a upside down triangle of white on his chest. He held his left arm close to his side with his right hand and his head hung down, as if he didn't need to look where he was going. He limped, breath ragged. There was something familiar about the tom, and a spark of dread began to fill Tugger's chest. The Jellicle seemed awfully familiar...

Slowly, whoever it was raised their head. As more and more of the face was revealed, the dread in Tugger's chest grew. Finally, his heart almost stopped as the Tribe gasped in horror and fury. Mistoffelees' eyes looked torturedly at them from his bloody face. His mouth opened and one word hung in the now silent clearing.

"Macavity..." he whispered, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. The moment, he started to move, Tugger lunged forward, catching the tuxedo magician and cradling him to his chest.

"C'mon, Misto, don't die on me now! Please, wake up. You can't die, you can't Misto! Please, I'm begging you, open your eyes, please Misto! Don't die, I can't let you die, I won't be able to bear it, c'mon Misto, please!" He barely knew what he was saying anymore. All he knew was the only cat to have ever held his heart so completely was bleeding to death in his arms. A pair of paws with stripes and spots started to gently pull the limp form of the tux from him, and only his cousin's paw on his shoulder restrained him from doing anything. He tried to follow, but again Munkustrap held him back.

"Don't Tug. They'll need to move quickly to save him, and you would just get in the way. I'll go make sure they know to inform you first when his condition changes, all right?" Tugger didn't answer, staring after Jenny, Jelly and Misto. Munkustrap sighed, beckoning for Alonzo.

"Take Tugger to his den and make sure he doesn't leave." Alonzo blinked.

"Why? He won't go to the Healer's Den-"

"But he could try to go after Macavity, to get revenge for what happened to Misto. I don't want that happening. Make sure he goes nowhere. Get as much help as you think you'll need. I need to talk with Father. I'll send someone to tell you what we decide." Alonzo nodded, gently grabbing Tugger's arm and starting to guide him off. However, the moment he touched Tugger, the manned tom spun and leapt away, running from the clearing with a murderous look in his eyes. Both Munkustrap and Alonzo shouted in alarm and ran off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**...I still don't really know where this is going...and I still don't own it. I don't even own tickets to the show! So, no suing please. I don't have enough money. **

It was sunset, about two days after Mistoffelees had stumbled into the clearing, beaten and bloody by Macavity's paw. Tugger was standing in the main clearing, posture tense and eyes blazing. Most of the Jellicles had avoided him after Alonzo and Munkustrap caught him, mostly because the amount of sheer, murderous _anger_ within him scared them. However, he was finally going to get an outlet for that anger. Tugger, Munku, Coricopat, Tantomile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were going to attack Macavity that night, to get revenge for Mistoffelees. It had only just been confirmed by Cassandra that it was Macavity who had harmed Misto. The young telepathic queen had searched Misto's memories, then promptly run outside and emptied her stomach at what she learned. She had returned, pale and refusing to say anything other then 'It was Macavity.' However, she had said she would stay and watch over the tuxedoed magician.

Finally, the rest of the raiding party entered the clearing, and Tugger wordlessly turned and stalked off, eager to get going. The others exchanged worried looks, then followed him. No one was really sure how to react. They all had known that Tugger was in love with someone, but they hadn't know who...and they hadn't known just how deep that love went. And now they all wished that it had been revealed under different circumstances. Tugger's temper, while rarely seen, was almost without match, and there was very little chance of Macavity escaping the manned tom alive.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Mistoffelees finally woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, confused by the fact that there _was_ a ceiling. Why was there a ceiling? The last thing he remembered was walking into a clearing in the Yard and seeing Munkustrap and Tugger, then nothing. He guessed that he was now in the Healer's Den. He hoped that he had managed to tell Munkustrap who had done this before he passed out. And that the Tribe was prepared for a possible attack. A rustling sound nearby caught his attention, and he tried to sit up. Before he got very far, a pair of brown paws gently pushed him back down. he looked up into the blue-green eyes of Cassandra.

"Don't try to sit up yet. You're still healing, and need to rest." She fell silent, obviously expecting him to say something, then grimaced. "My apologies. I...forgot...They needed me to read your memories to confirm that it was Macavity who did this. I know what happened to you. Oh, Misto!" Tears started to fill her eyes and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry." He hugged her back, a few tears escaping his own eyes. He took a deep breath, deciding to try something.

_:Cassandra? Can you hear me...:_ She pulled back, eyes wide.

"Yes...But, how?"

_:I don't know. I actually wasn't sure I could do it. There were a few accidents that made me think I might be able to...but I didn't know for sure. Andra, were's Munkustrap?:_

"He is in the raiding party that went after Macavity." Misto's eyes widened in horror.

_:Oh no...Andra, we have to stop them! They can't go after him, it's a trap! They'll be...oh, Everlasting, they'll be slaughtered!: _He struggled to sit up, eyes wide. Cassandra hurriedly pushed him back down, her own eyes wide.

"Misto! Misto! Mistoffelees, listen to me!" He froze, breathing heavily and on the verge of panicking. "Good. Now, I'll go get someone and tell them, so they can get a message to the party. Just stay down. I'll find someone to stay with you." She left and Misto forced himself to stay put. It was almost impossible. A few moments later, Bombalurina entered and sat down.

"So, Misto, are you feeling any better?" She asked. Misto blinked. Was it just his imagination, or was something slightly off...

_:Physically, barely. Mentally, not really.:_ Bomba blinked in surprise. _:One of the things Macavity did to me was render me mute for the rest of this life, so this is the only way I can communicate. Thank Everlasting that I could actually do this...:_ Bomba nodded, not saying anything for a while.

"You know, Tugger couldn't wait to get away." Misto's head shot up. "He was the first to volunteer for the raiding party, and he couldn't wait to get away from the Yard. I wonder why." She raised an eyebrow. "And now you're just laying there as he goes straight into a trap? You know, Coricopat and Tantomile went with the raiding party, and there aren't any other long-distance telepaths here." She tilted her head to the side and Misto tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. "There's no way to warn them about the trap."

Misto couldn't breath. He stared at her, but he didn't see her. He didn't notice anything, not when Cassandra came back and started yelling at Bomba, or when Andra tried to get his attention. All her could think about was the fact that Tugger was going straight into a trap without any warning. He closed his eyes, pulling with his magic and opening them to find himself right outside Macavity's lair. There were sounds of a battle going on inside and he forced himself to his feet, whimpering slightly in pain as he stumbled through the door.

It wasn't too hard to find the battle. He couldn't see very well, but it looked like Macavity was winning. Mungojerrie was the first to notice Misto, and he swore vividly, quickly dispatching the henchcat in front of him.

"Misto! Whot the bloody Basmen's are yah doin' 'ere, ya idiot! Ya gonna get yasewf kiwed!"

_:Needed to tell you...it's a trap! You need to get out now, or you'll all be killed! Warn the others now!:_

Jerrie's eyes went wide and he swore again. He turned to go tell the others, but had to stop as a henchcat came at him. Misto silently cursed, knowing that there was no way that Jerrie would be able to tell them in time. He closed his eyes, concentrating fiercely.

_:Munku! Cori! Tanto! Teazer! Tugger! You need to get out now or you'll be killed! It's a trap!: _The last few henchcats were quickly dispatched and all of them turned to look at Misto with shock.

"Misto! What are you _doing_ here!"

_:Trying to warn you! C'mon we need to get out now! Don't ask questions, just-: _He fell silent as a clawed hand appeared at his throat. Tugger tensed and growled as Macavity chuckled.

"Well! Seems my little trap worked perfectly. Not only do I get the little magician, but I also get to make his friends watch as I slowly destroy him. Even better then I had hoped." Misto closed his eyes. It wasn't easy, but he was able to 'path only to the Jellicles.

_:When I give the signal, run. Don't do anything else, just run. Trust me, this is for the best.: _As he finished 'talking,' he released all of his remaining magical power in one blast of lighting, causing Macavity to snarl with pain. The Jellicles froze with horror, to slow to do anything but watch as Macavity's claws tore into Misto's throat. The tuxedo choked, falling to the ground in a spreading pool of blood. For a split second, there was silence, then a furious howl filled the air as Tugger leapt for Macavity, his claws unsheathed and eyes flashing. Still reeling from the blast Misto had given him, the Napoleon of Crime was unable to get away, or even defend himself. Within a few seconds, his corpse lay a few feet from where a weeping Tugger cradled Misto.

"Misto...no..please, don't die. I'll do anything, just don't die on me! I won't be able to stand it...Please..." Slowly, a shaking black paw came to cradle Tugger's face.

_:Tuggs...don't worry...it'll be fine. You have Bomba...she can help you...:_

"No. Bomba never meant anything to me. She tried to catch me, but I was already lost to someone else." Misto blinked.

_:Oh...I thought...oh, Everlasting!:_ Tears coursed down his cheeks, and his breath rattled in his ruined throat. _:I don't have much longer...I just want to tell you one last thing...I love you, Tugger. I always will...good-bye...: _Misto's eyes slowly began to close, and Tugger's widened.

"NO! No, Tux, you can't do this to me! Misto, please, don't leave me! I love you too, please, don't die on me! If you do I swear I...I'll...I'll kill myself! I can't live without you, please!" Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he held Misto closer, trying vainly to get the magician to stay alive. Tantomile covered her mouth with both hands, and Rumpleteazer hide her face in her brother's shoulder. The rest of the party all had tears running down their faces, not sure what to do, or say.

Tugger sobbed, burying his face in Misto's chest as the tux's breathing slowed. Tugger tried one last time to stop the inevitable.

"I swear it, Misto, if you die on me now, I will kill myself. I swear it on the Heaviside Layer, on my ancestors, on everything we hold dear, if you die on me now, I will kill myself!" A few tears fell from Tugger's eyes, landing on the still-bleeding gash on Misto's throat. Slowly, the wound began to close, skin knitting together and color coming back into Misto's face. Well, as much color as someone with white fur could have. Tugger hardly dared breath, watching with wide eyes as all of Misto's wounds healed and his eyes opened. He stared up at Tugger with awe and confusion.

_:He actually did it...the Everlasting Cat actually let me come back...: _Tugger didn't wait to see what else Misto might have to say, just kissed him, hot and hard and desperate. He only pulled back when they both needed to breath, not looking away from Misto once. He gently stroked the side of the magician's face, staring intently at him.

"If you ever get yourself nearly-killed like that again, I swear I will resurrect you, kill you, and then kill myself." He whispered, meaning every single word. Misto smile shakily, not saying anything and just pulling Tugger down for another kiss.

* * *

It was three months after the fight at Macavity's lair, and Mistoffelees was lazing in the sun. His close brush with death had left him with several things; a deep appreciation for all of the little pleasures in life, a permanently gone voice, strange silver stripes on his back and in his headfur, and a wonderful mate. Misto opened his eyes, smiling and sitting up as said mate approached. The Rum Tum Tugger had lost very little of his swagger, but it was rarely directed at any queen now. Now, it was almost all reserved for his mate (though he would on occasion perform for the kittens, if he was in the mood and his mate was watching).

Tugger smiled down at his mate, trying and failing to remember a time when he had been happier. A low growl sounded across the clearing, but both toms ignored it. Bombalurina could be as jealous as she liked, it wouldn't change anything. Misto stood up, walking over to Tugger and wrapping his arms around the taller tom, standing on his tiptoes. Tugger leaned down, meeting Misto halfway for a sweet, slow kiss.


End file.
